<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love by Otaku_Freak1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330272">Electric Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Freak1/pseuds/Otaku_Freak1'>Otaku_Freak1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fenton gets kidnapped and Gyro gets mad, Fenton may or may not almost die, Gyro is so bad with emotions, I think I am so funny with my terrible title, M/M, Swearing, This Is Fine, We love spanish speaking characters in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Freak1/pseuds/Otaku_Freak1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How could this happen… How could he have let this happen? The smell of smoke became more intense as he felt his breath slowly being stolen away from him. He could hear the building around him start to crumble as he tried to open his eyes, but to no avail. So this was it… ‘I’m sorry Gyro’ he thought to himself before his vision went black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first legit fan-fiction, so like- be nice to me, It was all really just for fun but I decided to post it because why not? And honestly, there isn't enough of these two precious boys out there. Feel free to request anything if you like my writing, but if not, please just sit back, relax, and enjoy. (Sorry for any typos, lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could this happen… How could he have let this happen? The smell of smoke became more intense as he felt his breath slowly being stolen away from him. He could hear the building around him start to crumble as he tried to open his eyes, but to no avail. So this was it… ‘I’m sorry Gyro’ he thought to himself before his vision went black.</p><p> </p><p>	That morning everything had started out as normal. Gyro would get to the lab first and immediately start working on whatever invention he was working on. Next, Manny would show up and begin to file all the disorganized paperwork Gyro always had to fill out by the end of the day. And finally, Fenton, who would always show up late and as a panicked mess.</p><p>	“Deepest apologies Doctor Gearloose! I was not expecting breakfast with my m’ma to take as long as it did! It was just so good and I very easily lost track of time-” all while speaking Fenton was rushing around and beginning to prepare for his day of work. Continuing to ramble before he was interrupted by a still slightly groggy scientist.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever intern. Just keep it down a bit. I’m still not fully awake and still very much irritable.” he spoke flatly without even lifting his gaze to look at the other.</p><p>Fenton however did look up at him and he sighed slightly. “Y-yeah- alright- apologies again Doctor gearloose-” he sighed again and felt his cheeks burn slightly before quickly looking away and heading off to get some work done. </p><p>	So everything had been going normally. That is until the Gizmoduck armor set off its alarm and both scientists quickly lifted their heads to look in its direction. One ready to jump into action while the other felt his muscles tense slightly.</p><p>	Fenton rapidly moved over to the armor and took the helmet into his hands and placed it onto his head to look at why the alarm had gone off. “This is quite fascinating! I am picking up several different interferences- all of them electrical and all of them radiating similar frequencies! I have to go check this out.” he spoke before setting the helmet down and speaking the passcode.</p><p>Gyro on the other hand had become tense. He watched as the suit slowly transformed his Intern into what the world knew as Gizmoduck. Taking a small breath he stood and walked over to Fenton and looked up at him. (which, he did admit was pretty weird for him to have to look up at someone.) “Be careful out there dummy. Don’t do anything stupid to break my armor!” he said sternly, mostly because everything in his body was tense. </p><p>	It didn’t used to be that way. When Fenton had originally become Gizmoduck, Gyro never became tense or nervous. Not even for the suit. But recently that hasn’t been the case. Whether it was because Gyro realized just how dangerous the job was due to Fenton’s constant hospital visits. Or because he noticed how often the suit was getting damaged. Whatever the reason, he didn’t like that he was feeling like this.</p><p>	He especially didn’t like the fact that Fenton was so willing to just- throw himself into danger! Like- who does that shit?! ‘This idiot apparently’ He thought to himself matter of factly. His mind wandering to all the times Fenton had been too eager to help even during the most trivial of tasks. He then felt his mind wander to other things about Fenton. Like his personality, his enthusiasm, his smile, how he would quietly speak spanish to himself when he is overly focused, all of those small behaviors that Gyro had come to know and lo- wait! ‘What am I thinking?’ his thoughts were cut off by Fenton’s concerned voice.</p><p>“Doctor Gearloose? Are you alright?” Fenton asked, moving closer once the suit was fully in place. The sudden closeness and voice making Gyro look up at him and clear his throat.</p><p>“Just peachy.” he spoke before crossing his arms. “And what are you doing worrying about me while there are other things you need to be worrying about.” he said in an almost angry sounding tone. Mostly out of confusion for what had just been going through his mind.</p><p>“Oh! RIght!” Fenton cleared his throat before quickly flying up into the air and exiting the lab through a hatch built specifically for him. </p><p>	Once Fenton had finally gone Gyro felt himself deflate a bit. But still, he felt as tense as before. He took off his hat for a moment to run a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he tried to organize his thoughts a bit. ‘What is wrong with me..?’ he thought to himself before opening his eyes and putting his hat back on. Moving back to his desk and sitting back in his chair, but making no move to actually start working. </p><p> </p><p>	Meanwhile. GIzmoduck found himself flying across Duckberg, scanning the city for those electronic frequencies he had seen previously in the suit. “Huh- that’s odd- they appear to be- moving??” he spoke aloud to himself as he tried to keep up with where the signals were going. After a bit of chasing them down he finally found one of them, and was slightly surprised to see a drone flying around. “Odd- don’t see why a drone would be giving off a frequency strong enough to break through the sensors of the Gizmosuit.” </p><p>	Approaching the drone carefully Gizmoduck was able to grab onto it and look at it a little closer. Taking in everything he saw before making a sudden realization. “Wait- these are!-” and before he could finish what he was saying the drone let out a puff of smoke that immediately enveloped Gizmoducks face, making him cough and sputter before slowly feeling himself grow more tired by the second. His limbs slowly becoming heavier along with his eyes before slowly feeling himself succumb to sleep and collapse to the ground.</p><p>	On the other side of the drone, the sound of a laugh can be heard as the screen in front of them displayed everything that was happening. “Really chico? You fell for that? I thought this was going to be harder!” said one none other than Mark Beaks. Tech billionaire and local Millennial. He watched as his drone lifted GIzmoduck off of the ground and quickly brought the hunk of metal back to Waddle HQ. </p><p> </p><p>	Ok. What the fuck? Gyro looked up at the clock. It had been 4 hours. 4 whole hours and Fneton isn't back yet. Usually something like this would take him an hour at most. Never this long. He found himself nervously bouncing his leg out of habit as he picked up his IPad and decided to track the suit. As the screen loaded he felt a growing feeling of dread start to build in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but shift a bit to try and make the feeling go away. But he knew that wouldn't help. Nothing would until he knew fenton was back and safe.</p><p>Wait- since when did he care about that idiot? ‘Did I actually think that or am I going crazy from lack of sleep-’ he thought as the screen finally loaded up. But what he saw immediately stopped all of his thoughts and he was quick to get up. His entire being beginning to fill with rage. “Ohhhh no he didn’t. That stupid no good hack, did not just trick my idiot intern into falling for one of his traps!” his voice continued to raise in volume as he started to move quickly towards the elevator. Why he was getting up and going was beyond him. And he knew he didn’t have a plan whatsoever. All he knew was he had to get to Fent- the suit. He had to get to the suit before Mark Beaks could put his slimy hands all over it.</p><p> </p><p>Fenton groaned a bit, albeit muffled, as he slowly opened his eyes. Expecting to see his room or the lab, or hell, even the hospital. What he was not expecting was to see a cage. He was also not expecting to be unable to move. He could feel he was still in the suit. But everything was shut down, and he could feel that he was tied down onto what he assumed was the wall. His lips tightly gagged with a cloth that he hoped had been washed as he looked around to assess his situation.</p><p>“Ah! Look at that! You’re finally awake! Took you long enough. I was starting to get like- super bored of waiting for you to wake up.” said a voice from outside the cage. And Fenton couldn’t help but grimace. He knew that voice all too well. “But now that you’re awake I can go ahead and tell you why I brought you here. You good with that? Of course you are! Cool cool cool, so, I’m sure we are both aware with the history we’ve had, yes? Right. Of course you do, I am unforgettable!...” </p><p>Oh god- Fenton could just feel the ego dripping off of Mark. and he couldn’t help but let out a muffled sigh. He just wanted to get this over-with. ‘How can someone talk for so long about themselves and not get tired?’ Fenton thought to himself and just drowned most of what Mark was saying out. That is until he mentioned the suit. </p><p>“...So that’s why I need your Gizmosuit. So that I can continue to be the most popular guy on the internet. Could you imagine how big I would be if I had that armor?! I’d have the media screaming for weeks!” he stated matter-of-factly. And Fenton couldn’t help but sigh again. He knew this was ultimately going to fail. Just like it always did for Mark. </p><p>“Now then Chico. I bet you’re thinking, ‘not this plan again, it’s just going to fail like last time’” ANd fenton would have agreed if he wasn’t gagged. But then something settled deep within his stomach. A terrible feeling that he didn’t like. Mark's energy became more oppressive as he saw Mark’s smirk widen a bit. “Well I have news for you. This plan is different. And now I have a way to get the armor off of you and get rid of you from the equation completely.”</p><p>Fenton watched as Mark lifted his phone and pointed it at the cage. Opening an app and then pressing a button. And Fenton’s eyes widened in horror and pain as a jolt of electricity ran through his entire body and the suit. His jaw clenching around the gag in his mouth as he let out a muffled sound of pain. </p><p>“See, I figured since the suit was tied to your brain, if I just- separated everything with electricity and fried your brain, then I could take the armor from you easily. And based on these readings I just got, I can safely say that I am right.” Mark couldn’t help but give finger guns towards Fenton as he made a pew sound. Doing it three times before pressing the button on his phone again on the last one as he watched Fenton tense up again.</p><p>Now Fenton was scared. Because for once Mark was right for once. And he hadn’t yet thought of a way out. And right now with the electricity coursing through his body he couldn’t think at all. He let out a third pained cry when he felt it go through his body again. And he felt the suit start to loosen around him, the helmet popping off first and revealing his eyes to Mark.</p><p>Which only made his smirk wider. “HAH! I knew it!” he walked up to the front of the cage and couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at him. “Oh I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” he asked in a tone that suggested he really didn’t care, he was just being a smartass. He pressed the button again and laughed as he watched Fenton contort in pain. </p><p>Fenton let out a small muffled whimper as he let his head fall forwards slightly. Closing his eyes and tried to will the armor to stay on him. But to no avail, the armor insisted on falling off of him. Piece by piece.</p><p>Mark was just about to press the button again when he suddenly heard a proximity alert go off. “Oh come on! Who is spoiling my fun just when it started to get good?!” Mark complained before heading over to the computers and opened the security footage. And what he saw made him gasp and then growl a bit. “Damn it- why is he here?!” </p><p>At that Fenton looked up at the computer and his heart almost stopped at what he saw. Right on the screen, angrily yelling at security guards and trying to push past them, was his co-worker. The infamous Gyro Gearloose. ‘Why is he here?! No! He’s going to get hurt! He’s going to get hurt because of me! Oh no- what have I done-’ fenton thought to himself in anguish before wincing as he felt more of the armor fall away.</p><p>“No matter. This is fine. This is totally fine- I’ll just-” Beaks looked around to consider his options before looking at his phone again and nodding. “I’ll just up the voltage! That should work right?” he said doing so before pressing the button again.</p><p>This jolt of electricity definitely hurt more than the others. And Fenton let out a pained scream as more of the armor fell away and his vision started to go a little blurry. Becoming impossible for him to think properly. </p><p>Again, mark pressed the button. Again and again and again, watching as the armor kept falling and watching as Fenton writhed and contorted in pain. Listening as Fenton continued to scream and groan. Not caring for the others well-being, and only worried about getting the armor all the way off. He was almost done when-</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?! STOP DOING THAT RIGHT NOW YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!” both men heard before also hearing a pair of footsteps rapidly approaching from the side, and before Mark could actually react he was tackled to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Dropping his phone in the process.</p><p>Fenton whimpered again and felt tears roll down his cheeks as he weakly lifted his head to look at Gyro. watching as his older coworker beat the ever living shit out of Beaks. And he would have been impressed if it wasn’t for the searing pain rushing through his body, the armor still falling off, just not as rapidly, his body felt exposed and he just wanted to crumple. But he knew he couldn’t do that. So with all the strength he could muster, he wiggled his way out of the armor, since the restraints had only held the armor and not him. And he collapsed to the floor with a wince, squeezing his eyes shut and giving himself a second to recollect himself.</p><p>Meanwhile on the floor, Beaks was struggling to fight the enraged scientist above him. “You are- surprisingly really strong for how- AHH! How scrawny you are- OUCH! Did you just bite me?!?!” He shouted as he tried to kick Gyro off. </p><p>But his efforts were fruitless as Gyro just continued to flail and attack Beaks, finally pinning him down basically by his throat. “You’re going to pay for hurting him!” Gyro shouted without even thinking. </p><p>And unfortunately for Gyro- that meant a weak spot. A weak spot that Beaks could use. And he did. “What do you care?! What is he to you huh?! Your Boyfriend?!” Beaks asked knowingly that it would throw the scientist off. And when he noticed that it had, he kicked up as hard as he could.</p><p>The force of the kick and the words sent Gyro spinning. Both physically and mentally as he landed on the ground and sat in shock. “Wh-what? No- he’s not- we’re not-” he looked over to Fenton and when he saw him lying motionless on the ground he felt something spark within himself that made his entire body fill with rage once again. </p><p>Beaks however was able to get ahold of the phone again and he stood up and backed away from Gyro with a slight limp before holding the phone up. “Don’t even think about attacking me again! Or I will push this button again!” he threatened as he moved the electricity up way past a lethal dose. </p><p>This had immediately stopped Gyro in his newly rejuvenated warpath. Stopping in his tracks and frowning, gritting his teeth and growling a bit. “Don’t you dare another hiar on his head- or so help me- I will go back to prison, and I won’t even care”</p><p>“Then don’t take another step further- just turn around and walk out those doors.” Beaks said, letting his fingers hover dangerously over the on button.</p><p>Fenton had somewhat regained himself during that and had been working with some exposed wires on the suit, messing with the torpedo chest area and rigging it to explode if Beaks pressed the button again. Once he finished he looked up towards the two men who stood a good distance away from each other, and he slowly pulled himself up to the cage, standing up with a wince and grabbing hold of the bars to the cage. “G-Gyro.. P-please… run…” his knees shook as he struggled to keep himself up and against the bars of the cage.</p><p>Gyro’s attention quickly shifted and he looked over to Fenton with worry in his eyes. Something the intern had never seen for him. At least not directly. And he couldn’t help a small smile as Gyro went over to him and grabbed hold of the cage and tried to pull it apart. “Fenton! Don’t worry- I’ll get you out of here- just hang in there-”</p><p>Beaks frowned and couldn’t help his own anger rising up again. “What part of me touching the button again doesn’t make sense to you?!” he shouted in frustration as he moved his finger closer.</p><p>Fenton just winced again before looking up to Gyro and reaching through the bars to cup his cheek gently. “You are handsome when you worry…” he said weakly, purposefully keeping the attention away from Beaks so he would press it. “I- I’m sorry... “ He said, pulling Gyro closer to himself, their lips only a few inches away from each other, his other hand reaching into his own pocket to grab one of Gyro’s inventions, a bubble that would wrap itself around the wearer and keep them safe from harm. </p><p>Gyro’s face immediately went red, “I-It’s not your fault- you-” he swallowed and moved his lips closer as well, now the space was only a few centimeters and Gyro felt his heart almost stop.</p><p>Now Beaks was completely enraged from being ignored a second time and he pressed the button again. “I warned you!”</p><p>Fenton heard Beaks press it and he smiled a bit and whispered three words to Gyro that only the older scientist could hear, before touching the protective shield to gyro and activating it, stepping away a step and collapsing to the ground as he let out another loud cry of pain, crumpling to the ground and the collapsing completely. Then, like clock work the chest plate of the suit blew itself up. Sending Mark and Gyro to the otherside of the room and blowing out the side of the building.</p><p>It had all happened so fast.. Gyro barely had time to react as he heard Fenton speak to him and then felt him press something to him. He looked down and watched his invention spring to life, cutting off Fenton’s pained scream as he felt his heart completely break. Watching him fall to the floor motionless, and then he watched in horror as the chestplate blew up. Not even registering that he had been blown back to the otherside of Beaks’ rather large office. Tears started to stream down his face. He tried to move, to get up, but his body was stiff with fear. Fenton was- he- no...</p><p>Beaks on the other hand was going to shout at Gyro an “I told you so” before the explosion went off and he was thrown into the opposite wall of his office, promptly knocking himself out as he groaned and laid on the floor passed out.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a good 10 minutes before the first responders showed up. Smoke and fire billowing out of the building as the firefighters rushed in to get everyone out. Everyone they found at least. They carried Beaks out and carefully escorted out Gyro, who was still too in shock to really understand what was going on.<br/>
Once out of the building both men were attended to by EMT’s. Gyro was given a blanket as his invention had kept him safe, while beaks was being escorted to the hospital. Sitting on the back of an ambulance, Gyro watched the doors for the firefighters to pull out another person. Five minutes passed… then ten… and finally they came out. But no Fenton in sight. His thoughts slowly came back together as he heard the firefighters say all clear and he immediately shot up and went to run back in. trying to push past the firefighters shouting and now crying. “No it’s not! It’s not clear! He’s still in there! Fenton is still in there! Let me go, I need to get to him!-” </p><p>He was about to get through before they all heard the sound of crumbling, looking up they watched as the top few floors crumbled down on top of each other and Gyro’s eyes widened. “NOOOO!!! NOO! WE NEED TO GO BACK IN THERE! HE’S STILL IN THERE! WE CAN’T- NOOOO!!!” He crumpled down to the ground and just felt himself break down and start to sob. The firefighters doing their best to pull him out of the way of falling debris.</p><p> </p><p>How could this happen… How could he have let this happen? The smell of smoke became more intense as he felt his breath slowly being stolen away from him. He could hear the building around him start to crumble as he tried to open his eyes, but to no avail. So this was it… ‘I’m sorry Gyro’ he thought to himself before his vision went black.</p><p> </p><p>Beeping. That’s the first thing Fenton noticed as he slowly started to wake up. The second thing he noticed was the smell. The chemical clean smell of some place familiar. The third was what he was on. A firm mattress with warm bed sheets and a strange quilt. The fourth thing he noticed, was the weight in his hand, and to make sure it was actually there, he shifted his hand a bit, and when he felt whatever was in his hand squeeze in response he knew it was someone else’s hand.</p><p>‘Ah.. I’m in the hospital..” Fenton thought to himself. His memory is still foggy as he tried to remember what put him in here. But his thoughts were cut off by the sudden groan from next to him, and he slowly opened his eyes to see- wait- Gyro?! </p><p>Said scientist was waking up, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he slowly sat up from a definitely uncomfortable sleeping position on the bed. He found his glasses and put them on and looked tiredly over to Fenton. And when he saw that his eyes were open and that his cheeks were red, Gyro couldn’t help but gasp and stand up. “You’re- you’re awake! Holy shit you’re awake!” he spoke in a shocked voice before carefully pulling Fenton into a hug. “Oh thank god…” </p><p>Fenton on the other hand, was just overly confused. “D-Dr. Gearloose- why the uh- sudden affection?- not that I’m complaining or anything- are you ok? What happened to us?- what happened to you? Why am I so hungry- and hy does it feel like I was just electrocuted by 1,000 watts of power?-” his sentence was cut off by what sounded like a laugh? Well- it didn’t quite sound like that. It kind of- wait- was Gyro laughing and crying. “Dr. Gearloose are you-”</p><p>Once again he was cut off. This time by the very uncharacteristically emotional scientist as he pulled back and then carefully placed his lips over Fenton’s lips. Carefully slotting their mouths together in a tender kiss.</p><p>Fenton’s eyes went wide as he watched Gyro come closer and then felt as their lips came together. A tiny squeak leaving his throat as he sat frozen for a few seconds. And after regaining himself a bit he hesitantly kissed Gyro back and let his eyes close slowly.</p><p>After a good 30 seconds of this tender moment, Gyro slowly pulled away and looked into Fenton’s eyes, cupping his cheek gently the same way Fenton had done it to him before shit hit the fan. “I love you too…” He spoke quietly and with a blush on his cheeks. </p><p>Fenton couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t believe anything right now, it all seemed so surreal. But when he finally processed what was just said to him everything that had happened came rushing back to him. “Oh.. oh my god..” he looked up at him and tears filled his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry! I destroyed the suit and put you in danger- I don’t know what I was thinking- I can’t believe I fell for that trap- I’m so sorry-”</p><p>Gyro had kind of been expecting this, so he just shook his head and put a finger to his lips to shut him up. “Hush now. Don’t stress yourself out. That’s the last thing your brain needs. And who cares about the stupid suit. I can build another of those- I can’t replace you.. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that sooner..” he sighed a bit and looked down. “I thought I had lost you.. And- right after you had told me you loved me.. And right after I finally realized that- I had felt the same way..”</p><p>Fenton had promptly shut up when Gyro put his finger up, and he listened to what Gyro had to say. Hanging on each word as if it would be the last he heard. “Wait- what do you mean? How long was I out?”</p><p>Gyro physically cringed at the question before looking back into his eyes, “You have been out for a whole week Fenton… you died- twice.. Your heart stopped and- they didn’t expect you to make it.”</p><p>Hearing this news was just a punch to the face to Fenton. ‘A weak?!’ he repeated in his head. ‘I’ve been out a whole week?!’ “and you… you stayed here? With me? The whole time?”</p><p>All he got from Gyro was a nod. “Your mom came to visit a lot as well. The only thing keeping her from staying here 24/7 with me is her job.. The red nephew came to visit you as well- and even scrooge at one point.. But I have refused to leave your side.. If your heart had stopped again- I would be here and ready..”</p><p>Fenton then took the moment to see how disheveled Gyro actually was. His clothes looked wrinkled and all messed up. His normal hat was gone from his head, and the bags under his eyes suggested that he didn’t sleep most of the time. “You really did..” he went to apologize again, but he figured that wouldn’t do any good, so he just smiled and pulled Gyro close again, “Thank you.. And thank you for loving me back..” </p><p>Gyro smiled and carefully pulled him into another hug. “Thank you for loving me first.. And for saving me back there.. Without you I wouldn’t be alive right now…”</p><p>Fenton just hugged him back and relaxed into him, “anything for you… Gyro..” he spoke his name and suddenly- nothing else mattered. Not their work. Not the suit. Not Mark Beaks. Not anything. Just this moment.</p><p>Unfortunately it was ruined by Fenton’s mother walking in and gasping, “¡Dios mío, mi hijo está despierto! ¡¿Estás bien?! Déjame mirarte…” Fenton and Gyro both pulled away at the sound of the quick and worried sounding spanish.</p><p>Gyro moved away from Fenton to allow Gloria to get to her son as she continued to go on in spanish, asking if he was ok and if he needed anything, but Fenton wasn’t really listening. He Just hugged his mom and looked at the man behind her happily. A soft smile on his face. And Gyro, smiled back. Everything would be ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, please send requests if you would like, thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>